


Train Wreck

by Ares (arescased)



Series: Morale Boost [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jeopardy is canon in the Promare universe because I said so, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arescased/pseuds/Ares
Summary: Even a happy-go-lucky guy like Galo has to have moments of weakness...
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Morale Boost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670905
Comments: 7
Kudos: 169





	Train Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> Request prompt: GaloLio, one wakes up from a nightmare and needs comfort  
> Requested by Seb / @burnishkiwi!  
> \--  
> Will everybody please give him a little bit of space? / Get a load of this train wreck / His hair's a mess and he doesn't know who he is yet

All the time in the world to do absolutely nothing — well, more or less.

Some time ago, they’d discovered that there was a plethora of media the Lio simply… missed out on. Not of his own freewill but the mere fact of his life’s path leading up to this point. He’d spent his life on the run, never able to settle down and grow up like a normal kid. Galo learned this fact when he spoke of movies he’d seen growing up. Of course, Galo’s childhood was nothing short of unique in its own right, but at least he’d gotten to spend it away from the fear of being himself.

During long nights where they didn’t have work, they found themselves curled up on the couch watching various television series or movies that Galo insisted were important to Lio’s assimilation into the world. Lio found some of them interesting; he was simply satisfied to curl up against Galo’s side and listen to him prattle on about his interests. Sometime, Galo would set up an old video game console and shove a controller into Lio’s hand with a big smile on his face. That was one of the things he loved about his boyfriend… he was unabashed in his interests and nonjudgmental in his sharing of them. He wasn’t one to chastise him for not knowing how to hold a Nintendo 64 controller or make fun of him for picking up a Gamecube and accidentally calling it an Xbox. 

It was nice.

Tonight, they’d watched a movie that he couldn’t quite remember all the details about beside the fact there was a couple who died in their house and were trying to scare people from moving in. Something about a demon and a girl… yeah, he may have dozed off in the middle. Lio found it charming despite its outdated nature of it all with a number of off-color jokes that soured over the decades. Galo seemed satisfied with rewatching it for what was probably the hundredth time in his entire life. 

After having napped in the middle of the movie, he was unfortunately wide awake while Galo had fallen fast asleep during the credits while slumped against him. Lio had one leg pulled up onto the couch with him and tucked beneath him. His other leg was swung off the side of the couch. Galo’s head lay in his lap, arms wrapped around Lio’s middle like a plush toy. Lio idly flicked through channels with the remote he’d commandeered with his free hand gently petting through Galo’s hair.

Late-night television was rather boring, if he were being honest. Cheesy murder mysteries, talk shows, boring reruns of overrated sitcoms from decades ago… he didn’t find the appeal in a ton of it. He’d learned he liked one thing, however. He lifted the remote up to his face while pressing the microphone button, “Jeopardy.” He stated clearly, waiting for the television to process the words before flickering to a familiar blue game board. He settled back after the remote was set aside. Both his hands occupied themselves with combing through Galo’s hair and clearing it of any stray knots with gentle motions. 

Lio could probably find himself dozing off again, given the atmosphere. The quiet drone of the television in the darkened living room — the shades drawn on the windows to keep the streetlights from shining in. He’d already yanked the blanket hanging off the back of the couch to lay around his shoulders. Not to mention, Galo was warm when he slept.

It was a comforting feeling. 

He could feel Galo shifting on his lap, however. He could feel the way his arms tensed and tightened around him in a vise. Lio changed his glance away from the screen to him. “Galo?” He murmured, tentative to wake him if it was merely him moving around. It was quickly made evident that it wasn’t that simple once he got a good look at his expression. “Galo… are you okay?”

Galo’s face was contorted with his eyes squeezed shut painfully. His lips were pursed into a tight line while his eyebrows drew together. His breathing had grown more shallow and rushed. He could hear his own name muttered on Galo’s lips. Lio’s hand pushed the sleeping man’s hair away from his face, shaking him lightly to try and coax him awake. It was when Galo’s eyes suddenly snapped open with tears suddenly welling up in them.

Lio suddenly felt his heart leapt into his throat for a moment, looking at his boyfriend and feeling his everything within him go out to him. “Hey… bad dream?” He spoke softly, making no sudden movements as Galo reoriented himself with being awake. Lio offered him a small, empathetic smile. Galo avoided eye contact, feeling the sense of dread and regret stirring in his belly. “So— sorry.” He mumbled, trying to find his voice as it cracked and fractured even with one simple word. 

In a moment, Lio had Galo’s cheeks in his hands to caress them and draw his love’s gaze up again. “What are you sorry for, dummy?” He spoke in the most endearing way possible, brushing small circles against Galo’s skin. “Sorry, I—…” He broke again with difficulty. His arms squeezed around Lio’s midsection, burying his face against his shirt and getting it wet with the tears that managed to fall. 

Lio was quick to shush him, holding him close and petting the back of his head. “It’s okay. You don’t have to be sorry. Same nightmare as last time?” He crouched down, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. He pulled him up a bit with Galo quickly hiding in the crook of Lio’s neck though he nodded. Lio sighed, pressing a kiss to Galo’s shoulder and trying to soothe him as he yanked the blanket up to cover the both of them. 

It would shield them both from everything that could bother them at least for a few seconds…

“… Please don’t leave."

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, with the state of the world right now, I decided that I'm going to be taking mini fic requests that I can work on to get my head out of a funk! I can't quite concentrate on my longer fics right now, so I asked a bunch of friends in various servers/people on twitter to give me their requests! 
> 
> If you'd like to toss your request into the hopper to potentially be written, head over to my twitter @arescased and I have a google form for requests! They're not meant to be all serious or within the same fandom either! There'll be a mix of both SFW and NSFW thrown in too. Feel free to check it out!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated! 💖 
> 
> Be excellent to each other, especially in this day and age!


End file.
